Forum:2018-07-27 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Genius is an infinite capacity for making edits. ---- Nice to be back to the story. Interesting to be seeing Agatha in full madness place, which is really pretty rare in the overall story. It's a little anticlimactic to have them both all excited about time, the fourth dimension, when two weeks ago we knew the higher-dimensional beings were upset about people messing with time. (Not to mention, when people talk about higher dimensions, e.g. in 12-dimensional string theory, time is never one of them. When time is viewed as the fourth dimension (as in relativity), that's where it ends -- no higher ones.) (Yeah, yeah, okay, I'm taking this too seriously. But, string theory aside, this is too obvious a result to be the result of Agatha in madness place.) Oh, and, if, as some of y'all think, Agatha is just pretending not to know all about this, she's really upping her game. Bkharvey (talk) 05:05, July 27, 2018 (UTC) P.S. Oh, I get it. Zardeliv and Tobber and Madwa were all killed by the Dreen. Bkharvey (talk) 05:12, July 27, 2018 (UTC) : Very interesting theory about the Dreen, and very feasible. Would also explain why they were with the Wulfenbachs, if they knew it would put them in the right place and time to make a difference. Unclear how 'adjacent to time,' they are. What concerns me is that while we are clearly seeing when and how Agatha starts to learn how to master time, you can bet there are copies of these formulas in the hands of her enemies, and they will also be starting to unravel it. Might take them a little longer, except they have greater resources... 'Black' Victor Cachat (talk) 13:57, July 27, 2018 (UTC) : Agatha is unifying two distinct theories. It's not a big revelation in itself, but it's interesting to know that Tobber and Zardeliv were both approaching a similar problem from different angles. The fact that they were killed means there is something interesting to discover here, and they had to be destroyed before finding it. Perhaps it's the theory behind the queen's mirrors, allowing to teleport in various places of Earth, or even into other planes of reality. The Geisterdamen implied they came from a different world, calling this one "the shadow world". I think Agatha is on her way towards a key revelation. I'm only afraid Lord Bunstable is going to provide an annoying interruption. Also, whoever killed Tobber and Zardeliv will probably target her pretty soon. MasakoRei (talk) 21:23, July 27, 2018 (UTC) :: Aargh, how come nobody reminded me that Agatha's Madness Place was only in the last panel? I take back the part about the lion giving birth to the mouse. Bkharvey (talk) 22:49, July 29, 2018 (UTC) This reminds me, did anyone make page of Doctor Haggart/Lord Bunstable? --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:01, July 27, 2018 (UTC) :: Not yet. There are links for both names from England, and for Smokes as well. Argadi (talk) 15:03, July 27, 2018 (UTC) :: Done. Bkharvey (talk) 01:13, July 30, 2018 (UTC) Time. The fourth dimension. While breaking the fourth wall. In all panels. Fred1740 (talk) 12:39, July 27, 2018 (UTC) :I really don't see any fourth wall breakage here. In fact, almost all of the entries on the fourth wall breakage page are about "looking out of the panel", which is just a matter of perspective and doesn't involve breaking any wall whatsoever. — gpvos♫ 14:21, July 27, 2018 (UTC) ::They are looking at the chalkboard. We are looking from behind the chalkboard. which is invisible from the back. :-) Bkharvey (talk) 17:35, July 27, 2018 (UTC) This one looks as if it was drawn in haste. Or with a hangover. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 15:29, July 27, 2018 (UTC) : It probably was. Comic-con ^^ MasakoRei (talk) 21:23, July 27, 2018 (UTC)